Sweet Dreams
by Sinking Into Madness
Summary: The avion looked down at the sleeping blonde, his kiss no more than a whisper away from his lips..."Sweet Dreams...my love..." Anal/Rape/Bondage/Major kink/Violece/BLOOD
1. Come for Me

This is my second story with SephxCloud. Why? They make such a good couple. Delicious, I shall say. Also, there is a lot of ZachxCoud too.

**Well, this particular story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine in which goes by the Penname Yaoi-Midnight-Mistress. **

**She's been so nice to me and after I started talking to her, I kind of…grew up. A lot. I'm making this story for her in thanks. I have been recently called Miss Smut by her, so maybe this will be the time I live up to it!**

_**Warning: There is extreme smut, rape and anal abuse in this story. You have been warned.**_

**This chapter is fairly short. Just a kind of prologue I guess. I'll continue if I get enough reviews.**

**I am here for your enjoyment and entertainment.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 1: Come for Me**_

"_Just…ooh- g-go a little deeper, p-please." He moaned, all the while pushing his body down onto Zach's lap, taking in as much of his cock as possible. _

"_Are you sure? I'm- ah..not hurting you am I?" The strong, calloused hands brought themselves up to hold Cloud's hips, gripping them tightly. Soft lips reached Zach's, a small kiss laid._

"_No…just keep going."_

_He laid his fore head on Zach's shoulder and inhaled sharply as he felt the rest of the mammoth cock slip inside him._

"_Cloud, I-"_

"_Shut up and go!" Zach chuckled softly into his ear, a shiver running down his lover's spine. _

"_Whatever you say, baby." He grabbed Cloud's ass tightly and lifted his body, letting it fall with a sharp trust, effectively hitting his prostate, making the blonde cry out and making his hands claw into his back._

"_Ah! Oh, god…" He lifted him once again, about to let go, when he felt the blonde's body above him push down with a long moan, already accustomed to the huge length. Zach let his hands fall away while Cloud rode him and he latched them onto the length rubbing against his stomach. _

"_Come on, Cloud. Let's see what your made of!" The tall brunette pushed Cloud back onto the floor with a loud thud. "Ah! What are you-" but Cloud had no time to feel dazed. Zach was already thrusting into him, his hips pressed into the dark blue carpet, long hands stroking him to oblivion._

_He let his legs wrap around Zach's hips, spread his legs wider as his fingers twisted into the carpet. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Zach hit his sweet spot head on._

"_Mmm, hit it again! Please! More, more!"_

_He heard the brunette chuckle. A deep guttural chuckle. "Go on…Beg for it."_

_Cloud opened his eyes and stared at Zach, realizing that he wasn't there. The whole scene changed. Completely. They were no longer on the living room floor in his parent's house. He was alone. Outside. _

_He looked down at himself and saw that he was now fully clothed. Button down, black jeans, white shoes. He got up slowly, looking around and realized he was in the middle of Nibelheim's main street. He could hear the water flowing in the river only a few paces away. See the moon shining brightly overhead, stars shining around the orb. _

"_What the hell is-"_

"_Go on…Beg for it." _

_It echoed through the streets, the low, guttural voice, matching with the laugh he had just heard come out of his lover's mouth. Like a monster from a movie. Cloud stood up and walked toward the source of the voice. _

"_P-Please! L-let go of me!" A woman's voice. A small whimper._

"_Oh, no. I want you to beg for your life, little one." the booming voice was everywhere. All around him. As Cloud looked around, he seen a pink purse with small rhinestones shine brightly in the moonlight, next to an old alleyway._

_Could she be there? He ran over to the purse and looked down the black alley, the street light flickering on and off. He squinted his blue eyes, desperately trying to find something in the ark. Finally, he made out the shape of the woman, her feet off of the ground, her body pinned against the wall, a large black hand squeezing her neck._

"_Please! Please, just let me go! I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill me!"_

"_Ah! It's a little to late for that, darling. I'm sure you'll forgive me for this."_

"_No! No! No, no, no! Plea-!" The blood curdling scream that came after rang in Cloud's ears-_

"Ah!" He woke, sweat coming down his face, covering his body, sticking to the sheets. He looked around the room, the darkness surrounding him, as he through his head back onto the pillow. His chest heaved as he tried to gulp in as much air as possible, to fill his lungs and to drain some of the panic and dread coursing through his body.

The dream had felt so real! So insane…He turned over so that he was on his side and covered his body with the heavy blanket. He closed his eyes tightly, as if to will away the nightmare.

"It was just a dream. A stupid, little dream."

…Right?

**End Chapter**

**There. Chapter 1. Take that, society! :D I actually like this chapter a lot. **

**Trust Miss Smut. There will be more of everything in later chapters. Now, you know what you have to do right? Just click on the pretty green button down there and tell me what you think. **

**And if I should even continue this story.**

**For now though, I think you should just go hide under your covers and hope that you don't hear something go **_**bump **_**in the night. Until next time.**

_**Sweet Dreams, little ones.**_

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	2. Stop Hurting Me

**Well, hello again, my loves. XD Thanks so much for all over your encouraging reviews that have inspired me to continue this story. **

**I think I might have confused a lot of people in the last chapter since it was a ZackxCloud kind of thing. To put it straight, Zack and Cloud are lovers in this story. But that will change…pretty quick. **

**:3**

**I am so sorry for making you wait almost a month. I just really haven't had any time to post, or even work on anything.**

**So, please, Even if this chapter may be a little short, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Stop Hurting Me**

He rolled over in the sheets, cuddling the pillow closer to his face as the sunlight dripped through the curtains; landing on his skin, making it warm slightly. He could hear the phone ringing in the living room. He slowly got up from the bed and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

Who could be calling so early?

He walked over to the door and down the hall. When the phone stopped ringing, he smiled and turned around, only to groan when it began ringing again. He turned and stalked down the hall once more, reaching the phone in a matter of seconds.

"Hello?"

"Yo, is this Cloud Strife?"

Who else would it be, idiot? "Yeah, this is him."

"Alright, finally. This is Reno from the police Department. Remember me?"

Cloud sat down on the couch next to the phone, the image of a cute redhead coming in with a lanky body and a nice butt. Wait, why was he thinking about this?

"Hellooo?"

"Um…yeah?"

"I know it's early, yo, but I have some bad news…"

Bad news? At 6 in the morning? Oh, no. Did something happen to Mom? Or Dad?

"W-What kind of bad news?"

"Well, you see, that girl, Tifa Lockhart? She's dead, man."

Cloud felt a lump rise in his throat. No…it can't be….

"Where..?"

"We found her in an alleyway…"

"How?"

"Throat was slit."

Cloud let out a shaky breath. "Ok…"

"I'm sorry, blondie. I really am."

"Thanks…" He hung up, and sat there, staring at the wall. How could Tifa be dead? Did it have anything to do with… No. It can't be. It was just a dream. A stupid little nightmare.

And yet, he stayed there, in that exact spot. Even as the phone rang, over and over again. Even as his parents left him a message after message full of sobs.

Even as tears ran down his face.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Dammit, Sephiroth, you know it was that wretch who did it!"

The silver haired angel looked down, his face twisted with concern. He nodded and stood. "Yes, I know. Calm down, Angeal. I'm going to get the council together after I check on him. We need to do something about this…"

The young avion nodded and turned, opening the door to the leader's room. "I just hope that we can save the boy before something happens to him, sir."

Sephiroth nodded, looking out the window of his room at the bright sky. "We shall speak of this there. I want everyone to know of my plan."

Angeal nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door gently. As soon as Sephiroth was sure Angeal had left, he walked over to a table in the middle of the room and sat down. With a wave of his hand, an image appeared, like a drop of water in a bowl.

There sat the small blonde human male, in the small room in his home, tears running down his soft, pale cheeks. With a shake of his head, Sephiroth sighed. He just found out about the girl. The poor boy. The girl was one of his last friends.

With a snarl, the eldest avion banged a hand on his desk, earning a small yelp from the blonde. He had forgotten that the blonde could hear him. Damn it all. Sephiroth looked into the image again, watching as the blonde stood and looked around, as if something was going to jump out at him.

With a smirk, Sephiroth raised his hand to close the image, until he heard a silent knock at the door. He immediately put his hand down and watched closely as Cloud opened the door. The man, he recognized from the blonde's dream the night before, was Zack Fair, a close friend of his.

"Cloud…" His light blue eyes practically sparkled with tears as Cloud pulled him into a tight embrace. The taller man sobbed into Cloud's neck as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"I can't believe she's gone…who could've done this to her? Why?"

Cloud only sniffled a bit and hugged him tighter. When they let go, Cloud led Zack to the spot where he was just sitting. Zack smiled and turned to Cloud.

"Why is it that you're always the one I come to for comfort?"

Cloud chuckled. "Probably because I'm the only one that can give it."

Sephiroth watched closely as the men embraced once more, this time, their lips locking together. With a grimace he looked away to the side, with the feeling of jealousy oozing down his spine, at the wall where elaborate paintings hung, at the kitchen where stainless steel appliances laid unused, at the hallway, where a dark figure stood….

Wait….

WHAT?!

Sephiroth stood and called Angeal, thanking whatever God there was that he came so quickly.

"Angeal, the demon."

The young avion's eyes widened as he stared at the floating orb of water. When Sephiroth looked its why, he seen a flash of black, heard clothing rip, heard a strangled scream and felt his large black wings twitch when he noticed…that it was Cloud screaming.

He heard the slap of flesh against flesh and knew that the disgusting wretch was using the older boy's body…to rape the Cloud.

"No! No! Zack! G-Get off of me!"

He heard the evil laughter. "Oh, but I wanted you to beg for it! Just like you were last night…"

"No, please, it hurts!" he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. Sephiroth felt another snarl come to his lips once more.

"I. Want. Him. Dead!"

Angeal looked at his leader, never seeing him so angry and out of control. He seen him glaring at the orb and seen his aquamarine eyes glow. He saw his fingers digging into the table, the way his lipped was curled to show his teeth. Angeal ran out of the room, preparing to scream for the other avions to help, when he heard a sharp crack and glass breaking.

When he turned in the direction of the room, a strong wind tore through the hallway, blowing against his robes and sending them and his hair ruffling against him. His wings instinctively came up to surround him, the soft white stopping the strong wind.

After he knew it had died down, he walked back into the room, gasping. The table was in ruins, pieces scattered across the room, the glass window broken into bits, shiny glass scattered all over the floor.

He heard another crack, and looked at the orb that was now floating without the table. There, in the middle of the small living room, stood Sephiroth. Livid. Eyes glowing brightly, wings outstretched and a growl rumbling in his chest.

The dark haired boy stood, slipping himself out of the blonde, leaving his legs open to flaunt his wondrous scent, while said boy whimpered and looked at the avion.

"Why are you here, Sephiroth? Come to ruin the fun?"

"No." Sephiroth went forward, slipping a hand around the man's neck. "I came to kill you, you filthy bastard."

The demon laughed once more, its' voice turning into the deep, guttural voice Cloud had heard before. "But, if you try to kill me in this body, the blonde will never forgive you!"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud, the pleading look in his eyes…and let the demon fall to his feet. He heard him chuckle and heard it grow louder and louder, until his laughing of pure joy was probably heard through the whole town.

"Ah, Sephiroth. You will NEVER get what you want." He glanced at Cloud. "I won't let you."

And with a horrible screech, he was gone, leaving nothing but a quivering mess of a blonde and a very angry angel.

**End Chapter**

**Yay!!!!!!! Chapter 2 is finished! Kind of a cliffy and stuff, but nothing bad I guess…..**

**I know I promised more smut, and it will be coming in mouthfuls (:D) soon.**

**Gah…I was really actually thinking about deleting this story. I wasn't getting much inspiration…T-T **

**Nonetheless, I finished Chapter 2 and I want to know how you enjoyed it and if I should keep going…**

**Once again…REVIEW!!!!**

**:3**

**Hope to hear from you soon!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	3. The Beginning: Jealousy

**O.O So many reviews! Yays for me! Ok, so, here is chapter 3 of Sweet Dreams. **

**Normal warnings, rape, smut, blood, murder, blah, blah, blah. You know.**

**Also, add this to your notes, my loves, I will be using the Latin translations of the Greek Gods in this fic. **

**So no flaming about that. Although, PM's are greatly appreciated if you catch a mistake somewhere.**

**:3**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning: Jealousy**

The blonde looked up at the avion, his sky blue eyes wide as he studied the huge feathery white wings behind him, the long silver hair framing his perfect face and brushing against the long white robes around his waist. He seen the light aquamarine eyes glow after the dark figure had disappeared.

He saw the man lift an elegant brow. "What? You've never seen an angel before?"

Cloud shook his head and sat up, hissing out a breath when he felt the pain shoot up his back, feeling the wetness of his blood on his thighs and on the couch. Sephiroth rushed forward, his arms wrapping around Cloud's waist.

"Are you alright? Do you need me to get you something?"

Cloud looked into those eyes once more, a blush covering his cheeks. Their faces were so close now, almost touching, their lips inches away…Cloud shook his head and pushed the avion away.

"N-No, I'm fine. Just…don't touch me!"

Sephiroth furrowed his brows and stepped away from the blonde, blood slightly staining his robes. He looked at the blonde again, and smiles when he seen him staring at him while he pulled dropped his pants.

"I…I need to go shower." Sephiroth nodded and crossed his arms. When Cloud did nothing, just stared at him with those beautiful blue eyes, the avion tilted his head to the side.

"Aren't you going to go shower, little one?"

Cloud blinked once and suddenly his whole body tensed, his eyes glowing fiercely as he looked at the angel. "I am NOT little!"

Sephiroth chuckled and walked forward, surprising both Cloud and their little eavesdropper, Angeal, when he wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and showed him how he almost towered above him.

"You are to me, little one. Now, are you going to go shower, or do I have to wash you myself?"

Cloud felt his face heat up and pushed the older man away. "I can do it myself, thanks…"

Sephiroth chuckled as he watched the blonde walk down the hallway. "Hurry up, Cloud. We need to go back to heaven soon."

Cloud came running down the hall and stared at the avion with wide eyes. "WHERE?!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Angeal let a smirk fall on his lips as he watched Cloud quiver in the seat next to Sephiroth's at the high table. Sephiroth, a God…in training, he supposed, had taken quite a liking to the blonde.

Sephiroth was training under Mars, the God of war. Of course, the man would want to rule over such a gory thing such as that. It was his forte. But Angeal was training under Luna. He wanted to become God of the moon. But, when Angeal seen the head avion reach out his hand and hold the boy's, something oozed down his spine, something that should not have been there. It felt like….

Jealousy.

Angeal almost gasped aloud. An angel was not to feel jealousy toward another. It was against the law, the rules…but he could not help it. Sephiroth was _his._ He was not going to let some human man, no matter how important, steal him away.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cloud had calmed down considerably when Sephiroth had held his hand and stroked it with his thumb. He smiled softly and looked down at the table while the beautiful Gods and Goddess' sitting at the long table smiled at him.

Jove began to speak, the long white tresses of his hair flittering around his tan face. "Sephiroth, this demon. You say he is a spawn of Hades."

The silver haired male looked at the God and shook his head. "No, Jove. This…demon as we call it was a spawn from Libitina, the Goddess of the underworld."

Jove smiled. "Is it not the same thing?"

Sephiroth frowned. "No. For this demon is not Hades son."

Apollo's eyes widened as Jove let his mouth run slack. "H-How do you know this, Sephiroth?"

"Libitina, Goddess of the underworld had an affair, of course, keeping it from Hades, with a God."

Apollo stood. "That's preposterous! A God would never stoop so low as to commit adultery with a woman from Hell!" Sephiroth sent a glare towards the God, not caring that he was his superior.

"Enough, Apollo. Please, sit down. Sephiroth," Jove let his jet blue gaze fall onto Sephiroth's face, "Please, explain. I do not quite understand."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Cloud. "It's true." The men and women gasped as they seen Cloud stand, walking over to Discordia. "It was you."

The woman stood, her red eyes glowing and her red hair flowing behind her as she screamed. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing? Insolent boy! I'll-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked at Jove, who now stood, his robe falling over his shoulder and showing off part of his chest as his wife stood next to him, her eyes full of disappointment as she looked at Discordia.

Cloud blinked when he seen the tall God wave a hand at him, motioning him to move towards Sephiroth again. Cloud ran back to where he was sitting, only to be hauled onto Sephiroth's lap. He saw the aquamarine gaze flick angrily toward the Goddess of discord, his wings flared.

"As avion in training, I am not allowed to strike you, but…if you ever raise your voice against Cloud again," Sephiroth stood, holding onto the blonde's body bridal style, "I will not hesitate to fight against you."

Angeal watched with wide eyes as Sephiroth walked out of the room, holding Cloud in his arms. The brunette couldn't believe it.

It was like Cloud had already won!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"A-Are you allowed to talk to them like that?"

"No."

Sephiroth laid Cloud onto the top of the bed, his wings twitching slightly when he felt the boy's hands running over his chest. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Cloud blink up at the ceiling.

It had taken him a while to coax him here, but now that he was, Sephiroth was just relieved that he was safe. The older male looked down at Cloud when he felt him tug on his robe.

"Hey…how come…they were all so big?"

Sephiroth smiled. "They are Gods, little one. Even to angels like me, they are much larger. Jove, for example. He is the God of all Gods. Which explains why he was so big."

Cloud nodded and laid his head back on the fluffy light blue pillow, covering himself with the thick comforter. He watched Sephiroth get up and pace the room, his brow furrowed and his hands clenching and unclenching.

Cloud was in heaven. Heaven, for fuck's sake! They couldn't…

Oh, but they could…and they'd do it for hours. He wouldn't let the tall man stand up for more than five minutes without pushing him back down and riding that juicy cock he knew was hiding in the folds of the robe.

Cloud could feel himself getting hard at the thought, his teeth biting into his lip as he pondered why he felt so strongly about this man.

"Hey…Sephiroth?"

He shivered when he saw those beautiful eyes flick over to him, a pink tongue coming out from the avion's mouth and swiping against his lips.

"What is it?"

Cloud felt his cock harden completely and twitch when he watched the man walk over to him. He could barely see it, but he knew that when Sephiroth walked, his hips switched from side to side. The man with born with sex appeal.

"C-Can you…..sleep with me?"

Sephiroth raised a brow but nodded and began to take off his robes. He took off the top layer, which was very finely lined with a golden silk then proceeded to take off the bottom layer, lined with silver. Cloud turned onto his stomach, so that his cock was brushing against the mattress instead of the comforter.

He watched Sephiroth take off his clothes, one by one, teasing his mind to oblivion. Finally, the tall male stood in only a pair of black shorts, his wings arched against his back.

"You're going to have to move over some. These things take a lot of space." He gestured to his wings, white feathers shimmering slightly in the moonlight. Cloud moved over to the edge of the bed and watched as Sephiroth crawled over to where he was, his wings still hanging off.

The avion climbed under the sheets and quickly pulled Cloud flush against his body. Cloud gasped as he felt Sephiroth's cock on his back, hard and throbbing. He tried to wiggle his way out of the angel's hold, but the only thing he managed was to rub against the hard length, making Sephiroth grunt softly.

Was this…lust?

**End Chapter**

**SHORT! SHORT! *hides under Grimmjow's bed***

**Don't kill me, please.**

**I so sorry. I do better with next chapter. And there will be awesome Sephiroth and Cloud sex, so yays! **

**Teehee. A jealous Angeal.**

***sighs happily***

**It's getting closer to the reason as to why Cloud is so important to the Gods. Big fights, lots of blood and violence and sincew you know me already, loads of SMUT!!! **

**:3**

**I wuv you all!! Pwease review and tell me what you think so far!**

**Jeanni Ruiz**


	4. Lust

**Yes, I have changed my Penname to Yuki Agatsuma because some little bastard decided it would be nice to stalk me. Ugh. **

**:D**

**Yay more reviews!**

**Well, here's the fourth chappy, where things get really hot. –drools-**

**:3**

**I was typing this while listening to Bring me to Life by Thousand Foot Krutch. Awesome song. Very awesome. Gives you dirty thoughts. Heheh.**

**XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Lust**

Cloud's eyes widened as he felt Sephiroth's arms wind around his waist and bring him closer, his bottom right against the angel's hard cock. The blonde bit his lip and experimentally began to grind his hips back against Sephiroth and he felt the hard rod throb against him.

Sephiroth let out a small groan and let one hand slip over Cloud's pants, rubbing the blonde's cock through his pants. Cloud let out a small whimper and bucked his hips into the avion's hand.

"W-What are you doing?"

Sephiroth smiled and nipped at his neck, kissing and licking at it softly. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

His hand drifted into Cloud's pants and stroked his semi-hard cock. Cloud felt his back arch slightly and he let out a soft moan when he felt the angel squeeze the tip. Sephiroth licked his lips and thrust his hips forward, rubbing his cock against Cloud's bottom.

Cloud let out a frustrated groan and turned over, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kissing him deeply. Sephiroth smiled into the kiss as he felt Cloud's leg wrap around his hip while he slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. He nibbled on his bottom lip and flicked his tongue against Cloud's while he rolled his body on top of him, both of Cloud's legs wrapped around him now.

Sephiroth began to grind his hips forward into the younger man, making the blonde break the kiss and moan loudly at the friction.

"Mmm, more please, more…"

The avion smiled and nipped at his neck, licking and kissing it softly while his hands traveled up his shirt to pinch his nipples. He heard Cloud whimper and twisted them slightly.

"Ahh…S-Sephiroth…"

Cloud bucked his hips when he felt Sephiroth's hand move to his pants and slowly slip them off. He clawed at his back, touching the soft skin around his wings as Sephiroth grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed it.

Cloud thrust his hips into Sephiroth's hand and moaned his name softly. Sephiroth pulled away and threw Cloud's pants to the side, onto the floor and his wings flared as he inhaled the soft musky scent of Cloud's bare erection. His eyes shined as he smiled a wicked grin, moving his head down to kiss the tip of the throbbing member.

"Aah, W-What are you doing?"

Sephiroth licked the tip, sliding his tongue into the slit teasingly. Cloud moaned, opening his legs wider and letting his knees touch the soft feathers of Sephiroth's wings as he felt the avion bob his head, taking his cock into his throat.

He whimpered, bucking his hips forward into the silver haired male's mouth.

"O-Oh…god…"

Sephiroth smiled and pulled away, the salty taste overwhelming all the other's in his mouth, massaging the boy's balls softly and looking up at him. Cloud looked at the angel's face and moaned, seeing a long string of pre cum connecting his mouth to the tip of his cock.

The avion smiled and sat up, sliding off the black shorts and letting his hard cock pop out, dripping slightly at the tip. Cloud panted and sat up, pushing the avion back on the bed. He got on top of him, but arched his back, watching as the angel wet his fingers with his tongue and slide them down his back, flicking them against his entrance.

He let out a small yelp when he felt the first finger go in, passing the tight ring of muscle and touching the soft walls of him inside. Sephiroth pulled him down into a deep kiss as he added another wet finger, slowly thrusting them in and out of Cloud's ass.

It had been too long since he had sex. Way too long. But he didn't crave it with anyone. No, he just craved it with Cloud. He had been watching him, since his birth, watching him grow, seen how he lived his life and now he was in his arms.

Cloud moaned as he felt Sephiroth's fingers brush against his prostate and whimpered when he added a third finger, scissoring them and pumping them in and out of his tight body.

"Ahhh….Mmm….Oh! Right there, Sephiroth, r-right there!"

Sephiroth curled his fingers slightly inside of Cloud and pulled them out, another whimper falling from Cloud's lips. Sephiroth smiled and gripped Cloud's hips, thrusting his cock against his wet entrance.

Cloud bit his lip and slowly let the huge cock slip inside of him, letting out a pained sob.

"A-Ah! T-Too big!"

Sephiroth moved Cloud's body onto him slowly, his cock slipping deeper and deeper into the tight heat. He moaned when he was fully inside, Cloud clenching around his cock. Cloud sighed and sat up, trying to get his body adjusted quickly.

He whimpered and wiggled his hips, moaning loudly in surprise as he dripping cock inside of him pressed against his prostate. He rolled his hips and started thrusting his body up and down on Sephiroth's cock.

"Oooohhh, so good…so big, Mmmm..."

The avion thrust his hips forward, bouncing Cloud on his lip and biting his lip with a groan as Cloud moved a hand to pinch and twist his own nipples. Such a seductive thing he was. Cloud moaned and moved down faster on his cock, his ass slapping against Sephiroth's hips as he did so.

A long line of drool ran down Cloud's chin as Sephiroth thrust into him. He laid his hands on the powerful chest and moaned his name, arching his back to take him in deeper.

Sephiroth moaned and thrust his hips up harder as Cloud moved his down. The tight heat surrounding his cock made the hard rod throb and drip with pre cum inside of him. He wanted more. He needed it.

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth rolled them over, gritting his teeth and letting out a small scream as he felt him move his hips into his body, his cock hitting his prostate dad on with every thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ohh, Sephiroth, harder!"

The avion let out a growl and bit his lip as he thrust forward harder into Cloud, the small blonde scratching at his back and at his wings, tearing off feathers.

His hips moved faster, his stomach clenching as Cloud moaned his name and begged for more. His wings flaring behind him as he felt Cloud clench around his cock, Cloud arching his back and groaning.

"More, please more! Oohh…"

His legs were wrapped around Sephiroth's hips again and he threw his head back as his stomach tightened. He was going to cum. All over himself. And he knew he'd want nothing more to do it over and over again, as long as it was this man's cock inside of him.

He whimpered and bucked his hips, his cock almost bursting as Sephiroth brought a hand to stroke it. The long fingers wrapped around his cock and moved silkily, while he pounded into his body recklessly.

"So good…so hot, oh god, Sephiroth!"

Cloud came as he screamed out Sephiroth's name, his stomach clenching as he let out his load all over his chest and on the avion's hand. With one more thrust, Cloud moaned as Sephiroth filled him completely, the hot thick cum going even deeper inside of him as Sephiroth thrust in again.

With a moan, Sephiroth collapsed on top of Cloud, smiling as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Cloud sighed happily as Sephiroth pulled out and dragged him back to the pillows, laying him on his chest.

"S-Sephiroth?"

He let his blue eyes flick over to the aquamarine pair and smiled, nuzzling his neck. "Thank you. For everything."

Pure white wings wrapped around his body, tightly hugging him to Sephiroth.

OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooOooooOoooooOooooo

Angeal frowned as he heard the moaning stop, along with the banging of the headboard against the wall. He sighed and rolled over on the bed, his mouth twitching as he thought about how badly he wanted the young blonde dead. But he was too important to the Gods. To important to get rid of.

Unless…

He had someone else do it for him.

He smiled and bit his lip excitedly as he thought of a plan to get Discordia and Libitina involved. They knew how to get rid of him. They had to. Even if they had to have him take a dip in the soul reaper's well. He felt his wings tremble with his excitement as he got up and sneaked out of his room.

**End Chapter**

**Bad Angeal! Bad! –hits him with a newspaper and flicks a rubber band at him.**

**Angeal: -glares darkly-**

**Heheh. Well, there you go! Sorry for the wait. Stupid school crap going on and TONS of family problems.**

**Reviews are loved. PM's are treasured. Tell Miss Yuki what you think!**

**Yuki Agatsuma**


End file.
